Creatures of Iberia
Aside from the wild horses that inhabit sections of Iberia, here are the strange creatures that roam the lands of the Northern tip of Baltica. =Yee Naaldoushii= The Yee Naaldoushii are a breed of Balverine that are particularly concentrated in the areas of Yaaltierra, Aullidos Pico, and the Del Yee Naaldoushii Colinas. Compared to "regular" Balverines, there are differences: *No tails *Shorter fur to live in a hotter climate *Feet, hands, and body are built for climbing and easy maneuvering through thick brush and trees They often wear the skins of their first kill until they find a mate, which they will then wear the skin of the first thing killed by their mate. Even in "human" form, they will wear the pelts. Highly territorial, and live in packs with up to thirty members. The Yeenalamos are a tribe of Yee Naaldoushii who only use their non-human forms in times of dire crisis, and usually reject the wild behavior of their counterparts. Diet: Omnivores, though lean more towards carnivores. Enjoy eating horses. =The Tresinca= The Tresinca are three species that live in the Llanos León region of Iberia. Legend has it that at one point, members of these three species raised the first Emperor of the Inecosoyan Empire. Mariposa The Mariposa are black lion-like creatures with lynx-like ears and splitting tails. The young have a golden-tan fur with black splotches; they are born with rounded ears and one tail, the ears point and grow tufts and the tail splits as they get older. Their fur is short, and is a soft-coarse texture - coated in natural oils that make them 76% fire retardant. A Mariposa can live anywhere from 20-45 years, and are about the size of large dogs. Both the male and female have manes, but the males tend to have squarer jaws. If taken young, they make loyal pets and excellent gaurdians. It's been propositioned that they can understand human speech to a certain extent, though it's never been proven. They inhabit the land near Fuego de Diet: Carnivore, will eat any and all meats; In the wild, they are only known to eat humans in time of drought or if a human has threatened its cubs. Zalquetso Zalquetso are long serpent-like creatures with feathery wings. There are two known species: the Kan and the Cuberos. The Kan are bright greens and yellows; and are the smaller of the two species. Grow to about 10-15ft in length. Non-poisonus, but can't be ridden by humans. Their wings are more feathery. The Cuberos are beige, violets, and reds; and are the larger of the species. Grow to about 20-30ft in length, large wingspan and thick body - can be ridden by one person. Fatally poisonus, with slow-acting but extremely painful venom. Both species are extremely difficult to capture and tame. Diet: Kan Zalquetso are vegetarian, enjoying sweet mangoes and soft fruits over vegetables; Cuberos Zalquetso are omnivorous, eating the same as their vegetarian counterparts, but will also eat cattle. Dolivos DolAt first, nothing about these trees seems off - until you see the golden "olives" growing in their branches. Dolivos are tree-like creatures, possessing faces and branch-like hands. They're immobile, and rooted to the ground for their entire lives. The golden mast that grow in their branches are seeds, which can be ground up and used in various medicine. Diet: Carnivorous, eating small birds and mammals - will not eat humans; will attack humans if being threatened with being cut down or if bored. =Fuegorro= Despite their appearance, the Fuegorro are actually a species of canine native to Iberia. Like the Mariposa, they have oils on their bodies that make them somewhat fire retardant. Through domestication it has been found that they enjoy swimming, playing, eating grapes, and belly rubs. The evolutionary purpose of their unique appearance is uncertain. In the wild, Fuegorro live in packs up to 10 and eat horses - they themselves are common prey for Yee Naaldoushii. Statues and carvings of Fuegorro can be found in the ruins scattered around Iberia. Diet: Carnivore. =La Sombra Agua Grandes= La Sombra Agua Grandes, or The Great Water Shade, is a shadow-like creature that inhabits the waters off the shore of Northern Iberia. Its territory ranges between the city of Oración and Cabo de Animas, though some reports place sightings near Redondo as well. La Sombra Agua Grandes is seen as a chaotic neutral being, seeing it supposedly means there is a great storm approaching and/or the onlooker is cursed with bad luck for seven years. Legends tell tales of a man, wrongfully sentenced to death by drowning at sea; apart from that, the stories differ as to why the man came back from the dead. Category:Cryptozoology